


the true King's return

by Rangerfan58



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the true King's return

well a stranger was in Nottingham simply gathering basic supplies and also listening to the people when there was a sudden procession with guards carrying a box. Once they set it down Prince John was weeping and crying, suddenly the sheriff called out a phrase that the stranger did  _not_  want to hear

"the king is dead, long live the king!"

everyone including the stranger kneels, though he notices one person having to be pulled down and they all cry out in one voice

"long live the King!"

then the "King" declared that in one hour there would be a hanging. While that was going on the stranger followed the group with the reluctant person who said something that made the stranger proud

"no Mulch, I won't believe he's dead until I have proof"

"and if you do what then?"

"I don't know, but for now we have to worry more about the people that are to be hanged in less than an hour, if it's the people I think it is, they don't deserve what the Prince is saying they deserve"

and so an hour later they were all in their places and the nooses were around two innocent people who were being hanged simply for being late on their taxes. When it was time however the stranger made his move, he threw his dagger at the man who would open the trap doors and killed him. Once that was done he used his sword to free the two innocent people and made his escape, with Robin Hood's help though. Once they were safe they went to the forest

"well I do believe we have a new outlaw to meet"

"I only did what was right"

"well, we have to blindfold you for now but we're taking you to our camp"

and so the stranger is blindfolded and taken to the outlaw camp. Once there a very valid question was asked

"where do you come from?"

"I recently left the service of King Richard due to injury, I never expected to find out that the King was killed probably hours after I left"

"who are you loyal too?"

"King Richard, though I suppose I must now follow "King" John, by the way are you by any chance Robin Hood?"

"yes I am"

"then I have a message for you from King Richard"

"right now we have other problems, we have to confirm or deny that King Richard is truly dead"

"I think the message is vital if you are to go on that mission"

and so Robin opens the envelope and reads the message and is shocked at what it says for it was four simple words

" _I am King Richard_ "

"is this message true?"

"yes, I decided to check on things myself...losing good soldiers for me to do so"

and with those words and the fact that Robin bowed the rest of the group bowed and realized that they were in the presence of the true King of England

"so what now?"

"we see who the imposter in that box is first, after that once it is time for the coronation I think I have a plan"

but suddenly King Richard clutches his right side in pain

"your majesty are you alright?"

"I shall be fine"

"Djaq check the King, once you are sure he's alright we'll continue with the plan"

and so Djaq does indeed confirm that the King was fine he just aggravated his injuries by all the running he had recently done. That night they checked the coffin and are shocked at how much the person looked like Richard, but then Djaq put the candle closer and discovered that it was made of wax

"Wax, made to look like me, how clever John"

well the time for the coronation came and with shields Richard spoke out and declared John a traitor and that he was not to have his crown

"Richard is dead!"

but then the shields were moved and Richard came out from behind them

"I think not John, you will never wear this crown for as long as I live"

and so King Richard made right the wrongs of his brother and pardoned Robin Hood and his men. By the time Prince John did ascend to the crown most of Robin Hood's gang were dead and those that weren't were too old to fight anymore, however the legend of Robin Hood lived on and eventually the noble men forced King John to sign the Magna Carta, which they knew was for the good of the people


End file.
